Sora and Jasmine: Whole New Love
by cornholio4
Summary: A story of the relationship of the Keyblade wielder and Agrabah's Princess of Heart. Oneshot, Sora/Jasmine


"...so that was what happened when I faced off against Captain Hook at Neverland." Sora the spiky haired young Keyblade user said to his girlfriend Jasmine the beautiful and kind hearted princess of Agrabah as well as one of the seven princesses of Agrabah. Sora was telling Jasmine of his adventures in stopping the Heartless including facing Maleficent, Ansem, Xemnas and the members of Organisation XIII and just after Jasmine had been telling him stories of how she dealt with all the suitors that her father had set her up to meet. They were telling stories while looking up at the stars of the balcony of Jasmine's home in the palace of Agrabah.

All throughout her life Princess Jasmine had dreaded that one day as part of some stupid law that her kingdom of Agrabah had that she would be forced to marry some stupid suitor. However during the Heartless Invasion of Agrabah and all of the world worlds she had fallen in love with and eventually started going out with the hero that stopped the Heartless: Sora.

Jasmine knew the qualities she always imagined the suitor she would have to marry would have: tall, handsome but self absorbed and a total snob of a jerk. Sora was not tall and was shorter than Jasmine despite being about a year younger (but she supposed that would have to do with being from different worlds), Sora was not exactly handsome but Jasmine found him good looking in a cute and adorable kind of way which fitted his personally and Sora was not ways self absorbed or a jerk. Sora was always willing to help anyone who needed help and he seemed to have the biggest heart of anyone Jasmine had ever seen. He was quite unlike the picture Jasmine had in her head of what her future husband would be like and Jasmine was thankful.

Jasmine's friend Aladdin became like an older brother figure to Sora, her father the Sultan of Agrabah gave Jasmine her blessing to have her relationship with Sora and even changed the law, Sora's close friends Riku and Jasmine's fellow Princess of Heart Kairi took a shine to her but warned her against hurting their surrogate brother in any way. They did not need to worry since her heart being pure (which was why she was a Princess of Heart) she did not think she would allow herself to harm Sora. Sora's other friends Goofy and Donald Duck also approved and even her pet tiger and oldest friend Rajah warmed up to Sora who was willing to play with Rajah when the tiger was bored.

Of course when Sora brought Jasmine to Destiny Island to meet his parents they were amazed at meeting royally while overjoyed that Sora brought his girlfriend home. Jasmine liked it at Destiny Island when she visited since she was treated there like everyone else and not just a princess. Of course they had to deal with a few things, at a party gathering that Jasmine brought Sora to; they had run into one of Jasmine's old suitors Prince Achmed who was flabbergasted and angry that Jasmine would reject a prince like him and yet go with a common peasant like Sora. Sora ignored him but would be ready to summon his Keyblade if Achmed tried to challenge him to a fight; Jasmine however was not as forgiving to the insults to her boyfriend and scared him off by threatening to reintroduce him to Rajah.

"The stars are nice out here, so many worlds out there." Sora said once they finished with their stories and he then faced Jasmine "I am so glad I got to visit them since that is how I became lucky enough to meet you." Jasmine faced Sora as well as her hand took Sora's as she said "I think I was lucky enough to meet you; the kindest and sweetest boy that I ever had the fortune of meeting." Jasmine then let out a laugh as she said "you know even if my father changed the law so I didn't have to marry a prince, it did say I would have to get married before my next birthday and I was wondering how much of a great Sultan you could be."

Sora's mouth was open and his cheeks were red, "just kidding Sora, don't worry." Jasmine assured him with a chuckle "the law is changed so we do not have to worry about marrying until we are ready in a couple of years, sorry that I winded up like that." Sora gave a laugh himself and said "yeah, I don't think I would be ready to be a Sultan or king anyway. But I guess when that times come I could ask for advice from the kings I have met like King Mickey or King Triton." Sora's cheeks went a little red again as Jasmine went close to his ear and said "I am sure you will end up a great rule one of these days."

Jasmine then faced Sora again as they shared a kiss, Sora felt like he was flying in the Neverland world again and Jasmine was thinking about the great boy and hero that she was kissing. As they stopped Sora asked "hey Donald said he could fly the Gummi Ship for me when I want to go somewhere, do you think we can go visit another world, I think Ariel would like to meet you and I am sure if we visit the worlds the other Princesses of Heart would like to see you again." Jasmine nodded with a big smile as they walked off the balcony hand in hand.

**Yeah I am on a small break from Stars of an Empire while I get my ideas for the next chapter in order. This week my mind has mostly been excited on the news that Sony finally made a deal with Marvel Studios to allow my all time favourite superhero Spider-Man into the Marvel Cinematic Universe which has become my all time favourite movie franchise. I plan on doing more Sora X Disney girls like maybe Ariel. Yeah I wanted to mention Prince Achmed since he was one of my favourite parts of Twisted: the Untold Story of a Royal Vizier a YouTube fan musical made by the geniuses of StarKid who were behind the famous and popular A Very Potter Musical trilogy as well as other YouTube musicals like another of my personal favourites Holy Musical Batman.**


End file.
